Things Have Changed
by AthenAltena
Summary: Yuuko receives a slightly expected visitor from the past... sort of. Spoilers for the latest Tsubasa chapters and slight crossover with CCS.


"Well, are you just going to stand there?" 

"Ever the impatient one, Yuuko. I'm coming in."

Yuuko huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Very well, but even if you are Clow Reed's reincarnation, you haven't yet earned the right to call me _that_, Eriol-kun. It's Yuuko-san to you."

It was obvious that Yuuko was enjoying their height difference by the way she was towering over him. She observed him for a moment before she turned on her heel, her hair whipping out behind her with a soft _whoosh_.

"Well, if you aren't just here to waste my time come on in. There's a pot of Ceylon on that should be ready soon."

As Eriol followed her inside he couldn't help but feel some nostalgia as they entered into the familiar smoky atmosphere of the shop and he placed his hat on a waiting rack. He glanced fondly at the objects lining the hallway alcoves until they came to the sitting room, where he was somewhat dismayed to see that she'd replaced his favorite chair with an uncomfortable-looking modern recliner that clashed with the room's traditional decor. It was a subtle jab, but he felt it nonetheless.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps in the hall and caught sight of a bespectacled youngster tromping out the door and grumbling something about out-of-season alcohol. Eriol turned back to Yuuko with a wry grin after the boy was gone.

"Ah, I see you haven't lost your taste for dark-haired men with glasses, Yuuko-san"

Though her expression was cordial as she poured him a cup of the promised tea it was obvious that her true sentiment lay somewhere within the range of "bite me". They each took a moment to enjoy their tea before getting down to the serious business. It was tradition for them, and some things just _didn't_ change.

"So," Yuuko put her teacup down. "I take it that you're not in Tokyo just for the sightseeing, Eriol-kun."

"Of course not, Yuuko-san, I respect you enough not to waste your time on trivial matters."

"Hmm."

They each took another sip of tea before Eriol leaned forward in his seat, the playfulness gone from his expression.

"I'm here for a serious reason, Yuuko. I want to know what the current status is of my… other relatives. Kaho has been having dreams lately that are disturbing, to say the least."

She watched him for a moment before she sat back and crossed her legs.

"Do you want to hear the good version or the truth?"

"Please, the truth. You know how I hate it when people sugar-coat things for me."

"Very well." She said gravely. She too had dropped the familiar banter. "You know hitsuzen can be a temperamental mistress, but with the addition of dimensional travel it becomes even more unpredictable and dangerous for everyone involved." Yuuko paused and looked off into the distance, her mouth a severe line.

"Go on." Eriol urged, leaning forward onto his hands and frowning in concern. If _she_ was hesitating it had to be as bad – if not worse – than he'd feared. After a moment Yuuko sighed and took another sip of tea.

"Well, we all knew what was going to happen with the Syaorans. The real one was actually here a short while ago to join them, so at least that's out of the way. As for their two companions, I can only hope it will work out between them." She sighed again and began to rub her forehead as if it pained her.

"That entire group has been through so much already that I fear they may be nearing a breaking point." Though Yuuko's strength had never been reading tea leaves, her pensive expression as she stared down into her cup might have suggested otherwise. "Sakura has become separated from her body after that ugly business with the curse, though she is safe for the short term. In fact, that young man you saw has been keeping her company in the dreamscape."

Eriol's eyes widened. "So he's _that_ boy?"

"The very same." Yuuko replied dryly as she poured herself another cup. "I've generously taken him under my wing for that very reason." She took a sip and leaned back in her seat. "After all, I care more about a person's character than their aesthetically pleasing qualities."

"Ouch."'

They sat in silence for a few moments before Yuuko spoke again.

"I wouldn't worry. Despite everything else, they are strong kids. I wouldn't expect anything else from your descendants."

"Thank you, Yuuko. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, but don't get any ideas." She frowned and sat back in her chair. "Especially about calling me _that_, Eriol-kun."

He chuckled, but her face remained cross. It was obvious that she found the situation anything but funny, and Eriol reclined his head in apology.

"I'm sorry, Yuuko-san. It's habit."

"Hmm."

Eriol sighed and rose to his feet.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Do come to England if you ever get the chance – I think London's clothing boutiques would be a godsend to you if your taste in clothing is as I remember it."

"Perhaps." She glanced down at her nails, pointedly refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't feel comfortable leaving the shop now, but perhaps someday. Until then, there _is _such a thing as a phone if you'd prefer to skip the flight, Eriol-kun."

After taking his leave and insisting that he did not need accompanying to the door, he allowed himself one last look around the hallway to take in all he could, even though he knew that no matter how long he was away both the shop and its owner would be the same. She was the one thing in the world that _didn't_ seem to change despite the passing of time, and he couldn't help but wonder how she did it sometimes.

"I'm back!"

Eriol turned towards the door, where the young man from before was struggling to balance a paper bag in one hand while trying to take off his shoes.

"Honestly," he muttered, yanked off the offending piece of footwear and nearly landing on his back. "Does she have any idea how hard it is to find a decent arabasahi at this time of year? If she's got all that magic why doesn't she just _make _it and spare me the trouble…"

The boy paused suddenly and glanced up at him, looking more than a bit startled by his presence. Eriol reclined his head politely.

"Hello."

"Um, hello."

He could practically see the wheels turning in the boy's head behind his mismatched eyes – Who was this person? Why had they come to see Yuuko-san? And why the heck was a kid in the shop in the first place?

Eriol smiled to himself. As usual, Yuuko had been right about this boy. He could tell as much just by looking at him. After retrieving his hat from the rack Eriol began to move towards the door and briefly bowed.

"Good luck with her."

"Thank you… I think."

Eriol smiled at the boy and moved out the door into the Tokyo evening. As soon as he crossed the boundary of the property the world with all its pollution and frenzy closed in, while behind him the shop stood as testament to permanence between the modern buildings enclosing it on all sides.

He tipped his hat towards the shop and set off, his heels clicking on the sidewalk. Sometimes it was nice to know that some things _didn't_ change.

Fin

---

A/N: Musically inspired by "I feel the Same" by Bonnie Raitt, and the question "What would happen if Yuuko met Eriol?" that I found myself asking one day.


End file.
